The Black Archer
The Black Archer is a mysterious Human male roaming the streets of New York, seeking vengeance against the Mexus Cartel for yet unknown reasons. Biography Becoming the Archer Hunting the Triad Tracking a Terrorist The first known appearance of the Black Archer traced back to Tokyo, where he was a lone man with no known identity, but known to pick a fight with local cells of the Yakuza. At some point he was confronted by a man working for Kelson Grant, who knew about the Black Arrow's specific skill set in detaining and eliminating threats and getting away with it. He is asked to track down a rogue sniper from the SAD of the CIA, called Zinda Kent. Picking up the trail that starts in the lower suburbs of Tokyo, he learns that Kent is a special operator that went rogue after the CIA abandoned her during an op against the Mexus Cartel in Tokyo. The Black Archer tracks Kent to an abandoned warehouse in the Zikiyaga District of Tokyo where he becomes trapped by the sniper, helt at gunpoint to wait for the police to arrive. As it turns out Kelson Grant was a CIA Operator who has been looking to either recruit or kill the Black Archer under orders of the Secretary of Intelligence of the US. Using one of his trick arrows, destroying a fuse box, the Black Archer manages to escape from the CIA team. Before he disappears in the underworld of Tokyo, he once more was confronted by Zinda Kent, who says the CIA is hot on his tail and asks him what drives him, to which the Black Archer answers revenge, before disappearing. Star Rider ZERO Season 1 He hunted down members of the Mexus Cartel by assassinating them through various methods, usually with crossbow or his hunting bow. He was forced to cease his actions when Star Rider ZERO put a stop to it, but did meet with Mark, who he knew to be Star Rider ZERO, on the rooftop to discus his role in the city as its protector. He tells Mark that before the battle was over, Mark would realize his true role in the future of New York. He would return to New York, when it came under attack by the Mexus Cartel, being the direct lead to the battle, after killing Miles Storn. He then helps out Star Rider ZERO by fighting the mercenary and sniper Dreadtooth, but forced to watch as Dreadtooth exposes hostages to the SSP-3 Serum, transforming them into mindless creatures which Star Rider ZERO and he are forced to kill. While still fighting against Cartel Forces, the Black Archer meets with Matt Dannon, who impresses him with his fighting skills. Meeting with Star Rider ZERO they coordinate the targeted strikes against the drones by QUEEN, their mysterious ally. He finally corners and bests Dreadtooth in a direct one on one fight. Joining up with the remaining NYPD and SPECTER forces, he goes in and kills Charles "One-Eye" Dunnow and is responsible for finishing up the attack. In the end the Archer meets up with Mark at the roof of the hotel where they talk and how the city needs heroes like them. They will always keep watching the city and the Archer tells Mark, the city needs him. He then disappears into the night. Season 2 Hunting the Warlord Continueing his hunt for Hiroko Aiken, the Archer leaves New York, knowing fully well he cannot find Aiken there. Traveling to Japan, where allegedly Aiken was supposed to go, he is met with warriors of the Order of the AniGuardian, who welcome him back into Japan. The Archer says his allegiance with them ended a long time ago, their leader Riita Shida tells him she knows who he is looking for, but he cannot be found, not if he doesn't want to be found. The Archer takes his leave, saying he'll find them, but Riita tells him she may know what Aiken is looking for, the Techno Enigma. When asked what it is, Riita tells him she does not know, but if they return to where it all began, they may find out. Left with no other choices, the Archer agrees to go with her to the Temple of Holy Spring. At the Temple of Holy Spring, Riita and the Archer meet three spirits of the Elder Masters, Master Rilla, Master Phant and Master Chamleon. The three spirits explain to Riita and the Archer that Hiroko Aiken has disgraced the temple by visiting them, demanding to know where the Techno Enigma is hidden, they never broke however. The Archer asks Master Rilla what the Techno Enigma can do and Master Rilla explains that the Techno Enigma can both solve and destroy world problems. In the hands of good it can protect the world, in the hands of evil it will destroy the world. The Archer asks where it is and unlike Aiken, he recieves a direct answer, to go further into the temple. Master Rilla advises the Archer to take Katana with him, as for he must face the Spirit Beast Trial. Inside the Temple of Holy Spring, Katana and Black Archer enter the innermost chamber, where they are awaited by the Spirit Beasts of Masters Phant, Rilla and Chamleon. Knowing fully well they need to engage the Spirit Beasts to go through, thus Katana grabs her sword while Black Archer starts firing arrows at the beasts, not hurting them one bit. Katana tells Black Archer to focus on his inner spirit and the Black Archer tells her he is out of practice, he hasn't done this for years. Katana swings around creating her own Spirit Beast, a large elegant swan, fighting off the Elephant Spirit Beast and the Chameleon Spirit Beast. Seeing the need of his own, the Black Archer seeks deep within himself, finally unleashing the Spirit Beast that was dormant within him, the wolf, taking down the remaining Gorilla Spirit Beast. As Master Rilla's spirit congratulates them on the passing of the trial, the Black Archer and the Wolf Spirit Beast eye each other before it disappears and Black Archer says till they meet again, old friend. They are now allowed to pass on into the inner sanctum, where they find the place ransacked, most likely by Hiroko Aiken. Asking the spirits of the Masters if this is the place where they hid the Techno Enigma, the masters tell him this is the place where they hid one shard of the total of five shards of the Techno Enigma. He must have found it here and taken it. Black Archer concludes they have no more business here now. Aiken is gone with the wind, he must hunt him. Riita, having placed away her weapon, offers to come with him and the Black Archer says he does not take companions. Riita tells him he shall need all the help he can get to find Aiken. Grudgingly the Black Archer agrees and they leave the Temple. Hunting another Arrow During his time abroad, Black Archer learns of a second archer active, one that uses similar style and battle prowess as himself. Sending Riita Shida on her own ride towards New York, he promises her to catch up, but needs to pass by Vessili to check this archer out. Entering the small village in stealth, he is ambushed by three thugs led by Sullivan Ford. Unfortunately unlike most people, Black Archer is more then a match for the three thugs, knocking all three down, demanding from them to hear where the other Archer is. Ford tells him he knows nothing, nothing of a second archer. Black Archer knows he is lying and kills the two companions of Ford and tells Ford to go to her, tell her he wishes to meet with her. Ford once against insists he has nothing to do with the other archer. Regardless he runs off, saying this town is seeing things the last couple of weeks. Category:Human Category:Male Category:Star Rider ZERO Weapons/Equipment During his attacks he has shown to be using two kinds of bows: *A compound bow with dark grey arrows, that could carry an explosive load or be set on fire. *A crossbow, for his attacks on a motorcycle. Like the arrows the compound bow uses, the crossbow's bolts can carry an explosive load as well. During the second season of Star Rider ZERO, his gear becomes partly equipped with Kevlar bits and pieces. This allows him to withstand more direct attacks from enemies as well as being more resistant to bullets. He also started wearing a utility belt, in which he carried small smoke bombs and such. Appearances *Star Rider ZERO Category:Human Category:Male Category:Star Rider ZERO